The Missing Potatoes
by RoxeyRose
Summary: Prussia finds that there are no potatoes in the house...


I sat there, staring at the fridge, but I could not figure out where they went. "What are you doing?" Rod asked as he came into the kitchen. I stuck my finger out, signaling 'one moment' but he didn't listen. He walked up and closed the fridge. "Hey!" I yelled at him, he didn't see, to care though. "You look like an idiot. Wait, nevermind. I forgot that you are one." I stuck my tongue out at him and replied, "At least I'm not a pretty boy!" He huffed then asked, "Why are you staring in the fridge? There's plenty of food." "Ja, but I can't find a single potato!" I explained to him. "No potatoes?" He asked me. I nodded and opened the fridge again. "There are plenty of potatoes!" He yelled at me, I only shook my head and pointed at the fridge. He looked in the fridge and gasped. There was not a single potato. "Mien gott." He whispered, shocked at the lack of potatoes. "Told you. The awesome me is never wrong, because being wrong isn't awesome." I smirked at him. I love proving him wrong. "Where did all they go!?" "My awesomeness is too much for them. Keseses." Rod turned his head and pointed at the door. "Then get out of the house!" He yelled. "Nein! Its not even your house! You can't kick me out!" He glared at me and bitterly said, "Then go find the potatoes." I thought for a second, then an idea came! "What if... I do magic to make them appear! The awesome me always has awesome ideas!" Rod laughed as he left the room. "Good luck with that, potato-head. You better find them!" He yelled from the other room. Sweet! He just wished me luck!

After preparing for the ritual, I started trying to cast a lot of different spells for the potatoes to reappear, doing chants, runes, and fake magic things that you see on T.V. Rod came back into the kitchen and sighed. "That's not going to work Gil." He told me, but I continued to try. He just sat there watching me. "Can you help me? Two are better then one." He refused at first, but I contiued to bug him until he finally agreed. "Great! now go sit over there." I pointed at a coner. He glared at me as he went to sit in the corner. After 7 tries, he finally said something. "This is super stupid. IT. WON'T. WORK." I pouted and grabbd his arm as he was walking away. Then, out of no where, a brilliant idea came to mind! "What if the potatoes are hiding from us!?" Rod face palmed at the idea. "Are you really that stupid?" I thought for a moment and nodded. "Ja!" I told him as I started to look for the potatoes. We NEVER ran out of potatoes, they are probably hiding from my awesomeness. "Where would they be?" He asked, and I had to think for a minute. "In the ground!" I smiled at my answer, but I received a smack in the head. "They come from the ground you idiot." He hissed. "Oh yeah... Well let's go look in the living room then!"

"Little potatoes. Where are you? Why are you hiding from my awesomeness?" I said as I looked under a couch cushion. Rod was looking under the table when Liz came in. "What are you two doing..." She asked us, you could hear that she was concerned about what we were doing. "THE POTATOES ARE HIDING FROM US!" I told her, she looked at me weirdly then started to laugh. "Potatoes can't hide! They can't even walk!" I looked at her then said, "Then why are there no potatoes?" Rod nodded in agreement. "W-what? You guys are obviously blind! Here I'll show you!" She lead us to the fridge and pointed inside of it. "See. They're right... WHERE ARE ALL THE POTATOES!?" She shrieked. Rod and I both shrugged. "That's why we a looking for them." Rod said, but Liz didn't hear. "Let's go dig for them!" She proposed, Rod and I looked at each other confused. "Potatoes come from the ground, that's where they probably went!" She explained. "Oohhhh." Rod and I said in unison. Liz cam back with some odd looking things, then said, "Lets go dig up our potatoes!" But Rod didn't agree with that idea. "That is not sophisticated. I refuse to dig!" He huffed. "Then go play on the piano. Music might attract them to the surface! Of course, hiding my awesomeness of course." He shot me a glare but nodded and started to play on the piano. "Well. Lets go dig some potatoes!" Liz said, already walking out the door. I nodded and followed her.

We spent one hour digging. But there were no potatoes. "Found anything?" Liz asked, I nodded. "Well what did you find!?" She demanded, I grinned as I pulled out a rock. "My new awesome pet!" I exclaimed. She looked pissed and threw the rock. "Hey! That was my awesome pet!" She smacked me then said, "We are looking for potatoes! Not pets!" I pouted then continued digging. We dug for approximently 5 more minutes before Liz gave up and stormed inside. I decided to give up and follow her. Where are the potatoes!? The three of us sat there, tired and potato-less. We were all sad that we couldn't find any potatoes. "Well, lets call it a day." Rod suggested to us, we nodded and went to bed. Today was a horrible day. We didn't even find ONE potato! I groaned and closed my eyes. Whoever took the potatoes is going to pay! Because right now, I really want a potato...

The next morning, as I awoke, I went to the kitchen. And I found a plate of potato chips sitting at the table. "What is this!" I shouted, and Al walked into the kitchen. "I made chips yesterday! I hope you don't mind that I used your potatoes." He said as he started to munch on the chips. I glared at him, then took a chip. Well, I did say I wanted a potato.

* * *

Author's note:  
This was a short story for English, I hope it's ok! I just thought it was a funny story, mainly because I have to turn this into a short movie now xD


End file.
